1. Field of the Invention
Horses being halter trained and those horses being trained for racing will sometimes rear back and fall. A horse which is in the starting gate can fall over, hit his head or damage his eyes on the starting gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoods and blinders for horses and cattle to be used in case of fire have been devised, such as Ferris, U.S. Pat. No. 69,199 and Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 382,668. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,570, to Callahan, recognizes that sick and weak horses lying on the stable floor will continually raise their head and then drop them on the floor severely damaging themselves, and Callahan has provided a cushion device for the horse to protect him in this circumstance.